Problem: A jar contains $7$ red jelly beans, $3$ green jelly beans, and $7$ blue jelly beans. If a jelly bean is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is green?
Answer: There are $7 + 3 + 7 = 17$ jelly beans in the jar. There are $3$ green jelly beans. The probability is $ \frac{3}{17}$.